There has been a rise in the availability of mobile computing devices in recent years. These devices typically include inertial measurement units, compasses, GPS transceivers, and a screen. Such capabilities have led to the development and use of augmented reality applications. However, the handheld computing device by its nature has no sensing coupled to the human viewer and thus truly immersive experiences are lost through this technical disconnect. When viewing augmented reality the perspective is relative to the mobile device and not the user. Thus, there is a need in the virtual and augmented reality field to create a new and useful system and/or method for presenting virtual and augmented reality scenes to a user.
Accordingly, a method of presenting a scene to a user according to a preferred embodiment includes determining a real orientation of a device relative to a projection matrix and determining a user orientation of the device relative to a nodal point. The method of the preferred embodiment can further include orienting a scene displayable on the device to the user in response to the real orientation and the user orientation; and displaying the scene on the device.
An apparatus for presenting a scene to a user according to a preferred embodiment includes a user interface including a display and a camera substantially oriented in a first direction. The apparatus of the preferred embodiment can also include a real orientation module configured to determine a three-dimensional spatial real orientation of the user interface relative to a projection matrix and a user orientation module configured to determine a user orientation of the user interface relative to a nodal point. The apparatus of the preferred embodiment can further include a processor connected to the user interface, the real orientation module, and the user orientation module. The processor of the apparatus of the preferred embodiment can be configured to display a scene to the user on the display in response to the real orientation and the user orientation. Additional features and advantages of the preferred embodiments and variations thereof are described in greater detail below with reference to the following drawings.